The Disc: One Shot!
by chachingmel123
Summary: At the end of the year party, nobody would have guessed that the party would take an unexpected turn. Due to a mix up in discs, nobody expected to counter a disc that was never meant to be viewed by them. But when has the laws of reality ever applied to 'Nouk Iruzih?


The DISC

Summary: At the end of the year party, nobody would have guessed that the party would take an unexpected turn. Due to a mix up in Discs, nobody expected to counter a Disc that was never meant to be viewed by them. But when has the laws of reality ever applied to 'Nouk Iruzih'?

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"Welcome" Lory Takarada said, he was well on his way to being sixty years old, his hair was finally starting to show his age, as he welcomed his guest to his end of Year party, his son Koike had taken the mantle of being LME president two years before.

This wasn't just any party, this was a party that combined two of the best Talent agencies in Japan, LME and Akatoki Agency, meaning Sho Fuwa was here also.

The musician couldn't have been more irritated, to be the in the presence of a very smiley Kuon Hizuri, who was happily married to one Kyoko Mogami, now Kyoko Hizuri, he was the winner to the challenge that was set, by the both of them all those years ago.

And to make matters worse, Kuon own parents were here, the famous superstar Kuu Hizuri and famous supermodel Juliena Hizuri, who had came to say hi to their son wife and their own unborn grandchild.

And what had he been doing all these years?

He had bouncing from one relationship to another, because he still had yet to heal from losing Kyoko for good and it was showing in all of his relationship, since they all tend to last half a year or if lucky, a whole year.

"Thank you all for coming" Lory said, as he addressed the crowd of celebrities. "Today, we're here to announce that the two large companies, Akatoki and LME have decided to merge into one large company"

Clearly this was the first time that anyone had heard about this, because they all pretty much were in uproar, the press which were let in, scribbled down in their notebooks like crazy.

Akatoki and LME were merging?

"This new company will be called 'StarKingdom'" Lory continued, of course he would have gone for something more glamorous but his son gave him the look when he tried to suggest a name, along with the Akatoki president and said. "To celebrate the merger of the two companies, a video has been put together of both companies best moments" he pulled out a disc, nobody paid any attention to how the disc was faintly glowing green.

They all assumed that Lory must have done something to it, to make it seem special.

Nobody had idea that it was it was glowing because it didn't belong to this reality.

Lory popped the desk in and all eyes turned to the screen behind him, in anticipation and embarrassment, hoping that their face won't grace the screen.

The blank screen turned to a loading bar and then something unexpected happened.

Instead of a slide show like they expected, instead it a really messy room, cheese puffs and cans of soda were everywhere, they were things that told them, that this was an aftermath of late night party.

They all turned towards Lory with a raised eyebrow, it wasn't that far fetched to think that this was one of Lory home movies, because the man had the reputation of being quiet active for age.

Lory gave them all a blank look, he didn't recognise the room at all, and went to take out the disc, clearly there was a mix up and then something shocking happened.

They saw a person.

Well it was a long arm but it was enough to pause his steps because of interest and curiosity.

Kyoko was shocked, to recognise the arm before the camera gave the full picture, she would know that arm anywhere, it was the same that embraced her everyday.

Kuon!?

The image of the full view, of the person came into view and everyone else recoiled in shock at seeing an identical version of Kuon Hizuri but in a vest and ducky themed boxers.

It was quite a shock for Kuon to, who happened to take a sip from his juice and only to realise it was a huge mistake, absently, everyone heard the sound of laugher from a certain musician but it was cut off quickly.

And why was it cut off?

It was cut off because of the voice that made itself known in the video.

The voice of none other than Sho Fuwa.

"NNNOOOUUKKI" The voice wispered, a hand came down holding a pink feather and tickling the guy's own nose.

The guy hand latched out to grab the offending object, and the feather was immediately redrawn, the hand ended up slamming in the guy own face, waking him up, to reveal Hazel eyes identical to Koun own.

The guy blinked before hearing a snicker and his eyes immediately narrowed, the camera immediately zoomed out, the reavel the guy bore an uncomfortable resemblance to Kuon, the guy got up from the couch and stretched before focusing on the camera and asking.

"Ohs, what are doing?"

"I'm obviously recording you, man" The guy said, while Sho Fuwa looked like someone had slapped him across the face as the camera turned to none other than him to reveal an equally messy Sho Fuwa with a bit of cheese puffs in his hair.

Now it was time for Kyoko and Kuon to look extremely amused while Sho himself was shouting "THAT'S NOT ME!".

"Well, cut it out, man" The Kuon look alike said, as he got up from the couch from and rubbed his eyelids while the camera followed him, the man looked around at the messy state of the room, last party was really something and turned to the camera and said. "Dude, help me clean up because we burrowed Kcir house for the party. I don't think he'll be glad to see his house in such a state, he'll kill us if he saw his house like this"

While the audience wondered how the hell was 'Kcir' and why the hell did these two men looked and sound so much like Kuon and Sho while the two wondered too.

"Fine, but you know I don't like cleaning. I like to party" The Sho Fuwa look alike said, as the camera was set on a table and they saw that the man was also stripped down to his boxers and got out a vacuum cleaner and began to clean while humming the his latest hit song.

They watched as the look a like broke into, not so spectacular dance and start shaking his ass on front of the camera.

Sho face went red while the rest either had amused looks on their faces or openly laughing.

The press were writing like crazy and pictures and video were being recorded.

"THAT'S NOT ME!" The musician tried to explain but nobody cared.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and all eyes turned towards the screen to find Ohs had picked up the camera and turned to find a man, certain people in the room hadn't seen in almost a decade.

Rick.

The same guy who got hit by a car and died on impact.

The same guy that was the cause of Kuon worst night ever.

No longer were Kuon, Kuu, Juliena and Lory smiling but they all looked at Rick's look like with wide eyes.

"What the?" The guy said, sounding just like how Rick would sound all those years ago, he walked into his house with bags of groceries, only to be blocked by a table.

The camera was swung to Nouk face, to reveal the guy was clearly trying to figure out what to say and settled with an uneasy smile that didn't look like Kuon at all and said, "Kcir..you back early"

"Oh, screw you, Nouk Iruzih" Kcir said, clearly not impressed. "I let you have my house for one night and this is what happens when I leave to you, and why is he here?" pointing at Ohs who looked offended and so did Sho Fuwa. "We both know that guy is famous for blowing parties out of proportion"

"I do not!" Ohs wined, while many in the room laughed, Sho Fuwa lips pursed.

He was not amused.

"Actually, Ohs, you do" Nouk said, and people could just see the other guys pout before he said. "But that's make you a fun and cool guy to hang around with"

 _F-Fun, and what!?_ Kuon thought, he looked like he had swallowed a sour coconut while Sho looked shocked that he got a compliment from Kuon even though it was not really him.

"Oh, Nouk, thank you" Ohs said, while Kcir rolled his eyes, he was surrounded by morons.

"Great, now get out" He said, harshly shocking certain people in the room before he said. "And would it kill you both, to put some clothes on?"

"Yes" Ohs said, only to get a very fierce glare from the man himself as they both quickly scrambled to get their clothes on.

#The camera change#

The camera switched to, Nouk in front of a certain door that both Kuu and Julie recognised all too well but what was strange was that they were sure the numbers were backwards.

It was supposed to be '245' not '542', it was a house that Kuon himself recognised very well since he grew up in it, in his childhood.

Nouk knocked on the door and the door opened to reveal a man that made everyone splutter in the room and pen's dropping in shock.

Kuu Hizuri.

The press were thinking this disc was a gold mind, while Kuu looked like he needed to sit down.

"Nouk?" The man said, sounding just like Kuu Hizuri to the very point it was creepy as hell.

"Hey, dad, I came to visit" Nouk said, as the door was left open and the camera went in after Nouk, to reveal the house was just how of they all remembered it.

"Wait, is that a camera?" Uuk said.

"S'up, Mr Iruzuh" Ohs said, by now everyone was wondering just where the hell this was and if they could somehow reach this place to interview all these Celebrity look alikes.

"Is there something wrong with bringing a camera, dad?" Nouk said, raising an eyebrow and before their eyes, Kuu look a like, eyes flashed in fear and he became a humble man who was scared of something.

"A-Ah, no" Uuk said, more like stuttered while everyone in the room was looking at the Kuu look alike with wide eyes and even Kuu himself. "I-I don't have a p-problem but your m-mother on the other hand."

 _Dear god, the man's a stuttering mess_ , they all thought.

While Kuon and Kyoko, thought it was interesting to see their father/ Adopted father like this.

"UUK, WHO'S AT THE DOOR?" A loud voice called out, everyone in the room recognised it immediately as they all turned to Julie who had her mouth open at the sight of her clone walking through the room like she owned the place..

The women stopped at the sight of her son Nouk and hugged him and said. "Nouk, sweety, why didn't you call a head? I would have made something for and your friend if you called."

 _Where's the twist?_ They all couldn't help but think, the women was acting a bit too much like Julie as the women turned to her husband who flinched.

Yes, flinched.

At the same time, Julie met her husband eyes, with a question that asked if she was scary in anyway.

"Uuk, prepare something for our son and his friend" Julie's look like said, sweetly and uuk head nodded so fast that it was a miracle that his head stayed on his neck as they all watch as Kuu look alike, put on a red apron and began to cook in the kitchen like he was an expert.

"And make sure, the place is spotless after your done. I don't want to see a speck of dirt" Eiluj said, as she sat down around a small table.

"Y-Yes, D-Dear" The man spluttered, as he placed gloves on.

 _Uuk, do your best..._ They all couldn't help but think, feeling sorry for the man and Julie gave her husband a look, saying they would never become like that.

"So, Nouk" Eiluj said, turning to the camera. "What have you been up to?"

#Camera change#

What the camera showed next, had them coughing.

It was none other than Kyoko Mogami, but she was different, she wore hooped earring in her ears, wearing a black short dress that didn't even reach to her knees, she also wore a red fashionable jacket with black stocking and high heels.

Even Sho Fuwa was surprised, as he watched Kyoko look like, strut her stuff down the street, Kyoko was wondering since when did she become such a fashionable women!?

Even Kuon was looking fairly shocked.

"OKOYK!" Nouk voice called out, as the women stopped and turned around.

Okoyk sighed as she saw him.

"Nouk, if this about more dating tips, you know my fee" She said, flipping her hair, making several people eyes grow wide..

"It's just nothing, like that" Nouki said, "I just wanted to say HI"

The girl gave Nouki a certain look that Kuon himself found himself sputtering, even on camera, you could tell there was no love between them at all.

Did that mean, they weren't together, here?

Okoyk looked at the camera and gave a very lazy. "Hello." before turning back to Nouki and said. "Now if you excuse me, I have to be anywhere but here. If you need me, you got my phone number, now bye" walking away before Nouki could get a word in.

All eyes turned to Kyoko with wide eyes, even her husband.

"Tell me, why were friends with her again?" Ohs voice called out.

"She's _your_ girlfriend remember?" Nouk said.

Kuon looked like he was just slapped while Sho looked as smug as hell.

Kyoko looked sick to her stomach.

"Oh, yeah" Ohs said, "Did you see her walk? Damn" and Sho thought the same thing as he watched Kyoko look alike sway her hips and he would defiantely like to tap that.

#Camera Change#

This time everyone recognized the surroundings that came into view.

It was LME.

Nouk walked into the building and everyone practically ignored him, which was the most shockingest thing they had seen today, as they all looked at their counterparts with wide eyes.

Nouk approached the desk and the counter women, who they all recognised as the main counter women barely spared him a glance.

"Mister Iruzih, you're late again. I can't keep covering for you" The women said, without a care of in the world.

"I know, but I woke up late today." The man himself said, as he went through the doors and everyone could finally see what he did.

They were all convinced he was a talent even if it wasn't the very best like Kuon.

What they saw next shocked them all, Nouk went to the janitor closet and put on a uniform that had his name labelled on it.

The message was clear.

Nouk Iruzuh was a janitor!

The press were in uproar.

They were all looked at Nouk in shock and disbelief as he donned the familiar hat and began to clean the very hallways, with headphones in his ears.

"..Kuon?" Kyoko said, turning to her husband with wide eyes.

It was no secret that Kuon Hizuri was the best actor in Japan, but they never imagined he would go down such a path.

Kuon, looked just as shocked as everyone else, if not more.

And there was no doubt in Lory mind, that this film was either made up of famous celebrity looks a like or they were seeing a parallel world opposite their own, how else would you explain the recreation of the whole of Tokyo without anyone knowing it?

One were Kuon and Sho were friends or even best friends.

Kuu was a wimp who was scared of his wife.

Julie was a very aggressive women.

Sho and Kyoko were dating.

Rick was still very much alive and Kuon was a janitor.

He almost dreaded to see who he was in this world.

The camera followed the man as he cleaned down the hall, on his face was a wistful look as everyone just ignored him, he stopped peeked into the rooms and studios.

No doubt, wondering what it would be like be one of those people.

"Get together Nouk!" He said to himself shaking his head and slapping his cheeks. "One day, you'll join them, after all, all great stars start at the very bottom...even though i'm making so little an hour. It's too bad I have stage fright" he sighed as he walked away.

Nouk had stage fright!? No wonder he wasn't a star!

It was scary to think, how easily Kuon could have gone down that route if he never listened to instructions.

#Camera Change#

The building was dark and there was clearly a few in the building.

A head looked into a music room, they saw Nouk look through the window and than check his back before saying. "I'm only doing this once, in front of you" opening the door and walk in and switching the lights on.

Everyone wondered what he would do as he dropped his mop and touched one of the guitars.

"Dude, you know, your boss will kill if he catches you in here" Ohs voice said.

"That's if he doesn't find out" Nouk said, with a mischievous glint in his eyes and Kuon wondered if that, was what it looked like from outside.

Nouk plugged the guitar in, and many eyes brow were raised, as he held the guitar like he had experience.

In the background was the start of a song that none of them recognised but they could tell it was meant to be sung for fun.

Since when was Kuon miscal?

Nouki opened his mouth and they all surprised to hear.

Set It Off,  
2014,

You got one more problem with us, yeah

With practically the most sexiest laughter everyone had ever heard, as many camera began to film.

Hey baby, even though I hate ya,

He smiled, a certain way that made young females in the room squeal, Lory was wondering this young man could become a great musician.

I wanna love ya, I want you.  
And even though I can't forgive ya,  
I really want ta, I want you.  
Tell me, tell me, baby,  
Why can't ya leave me?  
Cause even though I shouldn't want it,  
I gotta have it, I want you.

His guitar talent really came light, making eyebrows raise in shock as his hands stroked the guitar gentles, giving off a soft melody.

Head in the clouds,  
Got no weight on my shoulders.  
I should be wiser,  
And realize that I've got

His voice became very sexy and quiet as he said the next lines.

One less problem without ya,  
I got one less problem without ya,  
I got one less problem without ya,  
I got one less, one less problem!

His pace picked up.

I know you're never gonna wake up,  
I gotta give up, but it's you.  
I know I shouldn't ever call back,  
Or let you come back, but it's you.  
Everytime you touch me  
And say you love me  
I get a little bit breathless  
I shouldn't want it, but it's you.

His voice was now like an angel.

Head in the clouds,  
Got no weight on my shoulders.  
I should be wiser,  
And realize that I've got

His voice was dangerous and fast, once more.

One less problem without ya,  
I got one less problem without ya,  
I got one less problem without ya,  
I got one less, one less problem!  
One less problem without ya,  
I got one less problem without ya,  
I got one less problem without ya,  
I got one less, one less problem!

His voice higher, fast and dangerous.

Listen close,  
Smart money bettin' I'll be better off without you,  
In no time I'll be forgettin' all about you.  
You sayin' that you know, but I really, really doubt you,  
Understand my life is easy when I ain't around you.  
Set It Off is too busy to be here stressin',  
I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you than I love your presence.  
And the best thing now is probably for you to exit,  
I let you go, let you back, I finally learned my lesson.  
No half-steppin', either you want it or you just playin',  
I'm listenin' to you knowin' I can't believe what you're sayin'.  
There's a million you's baby boo, so don't be dumb,  
I got 99 problems but you won't be one,  
Like what!

His voice went back to normal.

One less, one less problem,  
Problem, problem.  
One less, one less problem

Head in the clouds,  
Got no weight on my shoulders.  
I should be wiser,  
And realize that I've got

One less problem without ya,  
I got one less problem without ya,  
I got one less problem without ya,  
I got one less, one less problem!  
One less problem without ya,  
I got one less problem without ya,  
I got one less problem without ya,  
I got one less, one less problem!

The music ended too soon and everyone couldn't help but wonder, why the hell he was a janitor.

The music ended not a moment too soon because footsteps were heard.

"Crap" Nouk said, putting everything back and grabbing his mop and not a second later did the door open to reveal a very different looking Koike Takarada, he looked so stern that it made Maria look at her father in shock while her father could only open and close his mouth like a fish.

"Uh, hey, boss" Nouk said, "Do you need anything?"

The man eyes narrowed at the sight of Nouki before turning back.

Both of them breathed a sigh of relief as Nouk turned to the camera and gave a very cheeky silent look.

The film was finished, and credits were made and they all were convinced to see different names than the characters they played.

But they didn't.

Nouk Iruzih as Nouk Iruzih

Uuk Iruzih as Uuk Iruzih

Eiluj Iruzih as Eiluj Iruzih

Ohs Awuf as Ohs Awuf

Okoyk Imagom as Okoyk Imagom

Kcir as Kcir

Ekiok Adakat as Ekiok Adakat

Seeing all those names laid out like that, they couldn't help but realise that it was all of their names but spelled backwards.

Nouk voice played in the background.

But it wasn't over.

Nouki face graced the screen once more and he looked shocked because he said.

"What do you mean you're, sending this to Kuon Hizuri!?"

Japan was in for a mighty shock, tomorrow morning.

 _That is if, they could survive the night that is._

And scene!

Now this was original supposed to be the cast of Skip Beat finding out their mirror images were alive, had lives of their own but i changed it.

I even have a story on my phone were the main character is reborn as the mirror image of Kuon Hizuri, born into the world beyond the mirrors, doomed to always be just Kuon reflection until he finds out that he could cross over but only for a short time.

It was called 'How the Mirror World Bled over'

Maybe i will post it in the future, maybe not, who knows.

Please Review/ to tell me what you think!


End file.
